Wii Fit Trainer
Wii Fit Trainer is a fictional video game character who first appeared in the 2007 video game Wii Fit as players' personal trainer. Players may choose from either a male or female trainer, though the female trainer is more famous due to her being the default appearance of the character’s playable appearance in the 2014 video game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Concept and creation The Wii Fit Trainer is a mannequin-like personal trainer. She was revealed at the 2013 E3 convention to be a playable character in the 2014 video game Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with her own reveal trailer. She was later revealed to appear in the Nintendo 3DS version of the game. It was later revealed announced that the male incarnation of the Wii Fit Trainer would also appear in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as an alternate costume, though it was speculated as to whether the male Wii Fit Trainer would be a separate character or not. He was revealed to commemorate the release of the trial version of Wii Fit U. Sakurai noted that while he expected that people would see no meaning behind their inclusion, he included them in order to include a character that he felt was unique and to surprise people. He added that she was not added for "cheap novelty." Her moveset is populated by moves that reflect her healthy lifestyle. When designing them for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Sakurai weighed whether to change their design. He ultimately decided to give them a new face after a request from the Wii Fit development team. Appearances Wii Fit Trainer first appeared as a personal trainer for players in the 2008 Wii video game Wii Fit. Players could either choose a female or male option. Both the female and male Wii Fit Trainers would later appear in the crossover video games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a single playable character, with the female Wii Fit Trainer being the default. She makes a cameo in Super Mario Maker as a costume that Mario can don. Reception According to US Gamer, Wii Fit Trainer had become a cult hit following their appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. When Wii Fit Trainer was revealed, she received skepticism from gamers as well as critics such as Will Greenwald. Wii Fit Trainer (alongside Mega Man and Villager) received positive attention from people on the Internet following their reveal. Mike Fahey expressed disappointment in the announcement of her inclusion in Super Smash Bros. He followed that "at least the video is hilaruous." Marc Zablotny called her "Smash Bros new leading lady. Jordan Devore noted that he had "cracked up" over their E3 reveal. IGN listed Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS along with Wii Fit Trainer's reveal as one of the "biggest surprises of 2013." Editor Brendan Graeber stated that the audience had "a few audible groans" and that "disappointment gave way to confusion, and ultimately wild cheers as the next character in the Smash Brothers roster was revealed." Polygon included her at 39th place on their list of the most important Super Smash Bros. characters list. Kotaku's Patricia Hernandez wrote that Wii Fit Trainer was one of her favorite characters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. She cites their uniqueness and charm as factors. Fellow Kotaku writer Cecilia D'Anastasio said that characters like Wii Fit Trainer were what made Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U worth playing. Susana Polo stated that nothing had excited them to buy a Wii U more than Wii Fit Trainer's reveal. This is both because of the relatively low number of female characters in Super Smash Bros. and her experience with the Wii Fit series. Kotaku writer Mike Fahey expressed disappointment in her inclusion, mocking Nintendo as being out of touch and expressing bemusement at her being in Super Smash Bros. Fellow Kotaku writer Owen S. Good disagreed, calling them an inspired choice. He would later call their inclusion in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U one of the best character choices for any fighting game. Hardcore Gamer's Geoff Thew criticized the design of her amiibo. He said that her amiibo was a disappointment due to its flat design and the large chunk of plastic used to hold it up. Merchandise An amiibo of Wii Fit Trainer was created as part of a series of Super Smash Bros.-related amiibo in a limited capacity. It was one of 10 amiibo originally released based on Super Smash Bros. The amiibo is compatible with multiple games, including Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Super Mario Maker, One Piece: Super Grand Battle X, and others. It was discontinued alongside Marth and Villager amiibo. These three amiibo had the highest sell-through rate in the United States when they were released. The discontinuation lead to it becoming a rare collectible. The amiibo was later re-released alongside others to accompany the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Wii Fit Trainer's amiibo was among the rarer Super Smash Bros. amiibo. Similar Heroes * Tagalong Rabbit (Disney's Robin Hood) * Kelly (Barbie series) * Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Summer Dawson (Wonder) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) * Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) * Abigail Chase (National Treasure) * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Pauper) * Hero Girl (The Polar Express) * Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Lisa (Zathura) * Charlotte Cody (Wonder) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Molly Davis (Toy Story series) * Eliza (Monster House) References Category:Female video game characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Fictional personal trainers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007